


An orc's adventure

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Minotaur March, Minotaurs, Orc, Tickling, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: An orc goes on a trip to find some ancient secrets, and discovers more than he can handle





	An orc's adventure

Bazgulb wiped the sweat off his forehead and let out a grunt. Damn, why was this journey to straining? He was used to way worse at this point, he had been through much worse than this! The amazonian rain forest was way tougher than this, and even the egyptian desert wasn't able to defeat him. Yet for some reason these greek mountains almost made him drop with exhaustion, and he had to sit down on the rocky ground. While he took a sip from his water bottle he glanced around, he wasn't even sure if he's still on the right track. Constantly climbing up and down had started to mess with his orientation, yet he was determined not to give up! He had found so many old ruins in his life, so many hidden treasures, his pride wouldn't let him surrender to this damn mountain!

Still, the sun was burning like mad, and the orc knew staying outside for too long wouldn't do him much good. Damn, he didn't expect Greece to be so hot during this time of year, otherwise he would've brought other clothes than a muscle shirt and some shorts. Just as Baz stuffed his bottle back into his bag he spotted a little cave behind a rock. Well, at least he would be save from the sun for a little while before he got back on track. As he stumbled behind that rock he almost fell, as it was surprisingly dark in this little cave. Then again, it wasn't that little at all!

After sitting in there for a few minutes and his eyes got adjusted to the dark he realized that this cave was actually a long passage down the mountain. Baz' heart began to beat faster, was that it? Did he really find what he was looking for? Quickly he got back to his feet and looked through his bag for his flashlight. Shining down the corridor he began to almost run down the pebbly path, even though he had to be careful not to smack his head against a rock.

Finally the tight corridor ended in a gigantic hall. Bazgulb's jaw dropped as he saw the inside of this clearly man-made room. It kinda looked like a temple with it's pillars, stone benches, stone thrones and stone fountains. Yet there was something unsettling about this: The statues!

A bunch of massive stone statues of Minotaurs were spread throughout this hall. Some of them were sitting on benches, others were laying on the ground like they were sleeping, others looked like they were drinking from a fountain. Baz even spotted two statues seemingly making out with each other behind a pillar. The clothes of the bull men consisted mostly of simple cloth, like a roman toga. Others, especially the more muscular ones, wore some kind of tight leather armor, still showing off their strong arms and legs. The orc's mouth began to water from so much masculinity, why the hell did the locals avoid this mountain? Everyone told him something evil was lurking down here, but all these statues of massive beefcakes did was giving him a boner.

The most impressive statue of them all though was a true mountain of a Minotaur sitting on a stone throne in the middle of the room. That gigantic bull had huge, bulging muscles and was only wearing some gauntlets, a nose ring, and a cape and a laurel crown, like an emperor would. He was completely naked otherwise, with his erected bull cock pointing straight upwards.

Instantly Baz forgot about all of his theories. Who made all these statues and why, why all of the statues seemed to be male, why they would depict Minotaurs as something so proud while the most famous Minotaur legend from Greece depicted them as monsters... The only interesting thing the orc could think about anymore was this massive bull emperor statue. He dropped his bag and began to climb on top of the bull's lap, his flashlight between his teeth. He had to climb, since the Minotaur's under leg was just as large as the orc was.

After some climbing Bazgulb was finally standing on top of the bull's lap, that gigantic stone penis right in front of him. Fuck, that monster bull was so hot! He couldn't help himself but gently caress the Minotaur's muscular stone chest and tease his pointy, fleshy nipples. His face looked gruff with a scruffy beard, but still very proud and dominant. As Baz began to carefully rub that stone dick he just couldn't take it anymore!

The orc pulled down his pants and began to jerk off. Huff, such a massive beast! Was he alive he could easily rip Baz' body apart with that tool alone! Huff, not that he'd mind! It didn't take him too long, the orc was too turned on from this manly statue, and climaxed all over the stone dick. He grunted and moaned in pleasure, wishing it was real flesh his was touching. Oh, how much he wished to worship this demigod of a man!

As he stood there, panting and his cock leaking cum all over the statue, he suddenly felt something move. Wait, why was it so bright in here all of a sudden? As Baz looked at the ceiling he suddenly saw a bunch of fluorescent flowers blooming on top. Where did these come from? Also the walls and the paths of the hall suddenly looked a lot greener. The orc grabbed his flashlight from his teeth and looked, only to find out that all of a sudden grass had grown all over the place. The walls were decorated with bushes, trees and vines, and it smelled like sweet flowers in here.

Once again something moved, and something hot and sticky slapped against his groin. Baz almost fell down as he saw that dark, throbbing bull penis that just made him drop to his knees. Also, the ground he was standing on was no longer made of cold stone, it was soft and warm!

“Rise.” a deep, rough voice commanded. But Raz was still trying to cope with the fact that all of a sudden this lifeless hall was filled with plants, and that the biggest dick he's ever seen just smacked him. “Do you have ears, little man?” the voice asked.

Finally the orc snapped out of it and looked up. Where just a minute ago a gigantic, pale stone statue was silently judging him for his indecency was now a dark, furry bull face, quite obviously upset about him. Baz gulped and struggled to obey that voice, trying to get back on his feet. Which was easier than he expected, since the leg muscles of that beast were firm and hard, despite them being made of flesh now.

“Y-yes!” the orc yelped nervously. A statue just came alive right in front of him. His brain still struggled to comprehend that fact, and so he couldn't do much more but just roll with it.

“So.” the Minotaur grunted. “You dare to soil Turgur Wolfhorn's marvelous penis with your dirty cum, little ape? What kind of primitive tribe did you escape from, that you don't know true godliness not meant for your eyes when you see it? Or did your master never teach you how to behave in front of a superior being?”

That thing was clearly mad at Baz for wanking all over him. Granted, he couldn't blame him, but that beast sounded like he was ready to just snap his spine in half for committing a horrible crime.

“I-I'm deeply sorry... oh Turgur, your... majesty? Sir? I, I swear I didn't mean any harm, and I certainly didn't want to be disrespectful! I just came across this old ruin filled with statues, and... and your statue was the most glorious image of masculinity I've ever seen! My, my dick just got the better of me! Please forgive me!”

Baz was terribly afraid of that monster and tried to make his words sound as clear as possible, despite him almost pissing himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to make that guy even more mad.

But that plead made that bull raise an eyebrow in surprise. “Impressive. Last time I saw an orc your people were merely more than primitive apes, unable to speak in full sentences. I suppose Turgur, the great ruler of the Wolfhorn empire, was gone for a long time.”

Baz didn't know what to say about that. What was going on? And how did he get himself involved in this? But the Minotaur, Turgur, didn't really seem to care. To him Baz was a merely nuisance he could get rid off any second.

“Well!” the Minotaur broke the silence. “Since my empire has been smashed to smithers, Turgur shall once again rise and conquer the country. And you...” He stared directly at Baz. “What role do you play in this new world, little orc? Are you a proud warrior like many of your people... or are you a mere slave?”

That question terrified Baz. Which answer would grant him a save return back home? Would he ever see his home again? Damn, he just realized all of this just happened because he just couldn't keep it in his pants! “I am a warrior, oh Turgur!” he finally responded, surprised by his answer.

The massive bull roared with laughter. “You claim to be a warrior, yet you are shaking like a leaf in the wind from the mere sight of a demigod! But very well, Turgur shall test you. Are you a warrior of mind or of strength?”

Again with the strange questions which didn't seem to have a right answer to them! Well, Bazgulb had never been that smart, so if that Minotaur would give him a riddle to solve, he would most likely screw up. But no way he would be able to demonstrate his strength to this beefcake! Sure, Baz got himself some nice, strong muscles, but they wouldn't help him in a fight against that giant!

“Strength, your majesty!” he responded. Damn, why did he pick that one!? But Turgur didn't seem to mind, as he didn't move a muscle. “Very well, then I shall test your strength.”

Suddenly Baz felt a bunch of vines warping around his legs and arms. “Gah! What's this?” he screamed. But the bull didn't seem to care, he just watched as the vines tied the orc up and lifted him up in the air, removing his boots. “No mere mortal could win in a fight one on one against Turgur, so instead of testing your fighting skills, I shall test your endurance. Any feel can endure mere pain, especially since your people can pretty much take any form of pain there is. But only a true warrior can survive this torture!”

And with that Baz suddenly felt the vines crawling underneath his shirt, tickling his exposed, sweaty armpits. That caused the orc immediately to yell out in agony. “GAH! AHAHAHAHA! NO! NO TICKLING!” he shouted, which caused Turgur to frown. “My vines have barely touched your dirty skin, and yet you already break? You are an orc, so show some pride, for Minos' sake!”

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/26759404/) <<<  


But Baz couldn't take it, the vines began to tease his nipples, his sides and inner thighs. The poor orc couldn't keep it in for one second and laughed and screamed. After a couple of minutes his laughing turned into grunting, and he sounded like an ape. “Ohohuhuhuhu! Gahahaha! EHIHIHAHAHA! OH OH UH!” Tears began to run down his cheeks, and when a couple of vines began to slightly scratch his foot soles he lost it completely.

“NOOO! MERCY! NO MORE! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!” The orc screamed and whimpered and tried his best to break free. “NOT MY FEET! ANYTHING BUT THAAAAAHAHAHAT! AAAAAAH! ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING! MIND! I PICK MIND! PLEASE AHAHAHA! TEST MY MIND!”

As soon as he said that Baz fell back on the Minotaur's lap, that massive cock still throbbing right in front of him. “Pathetic!” Turgur snorted. “And here I had hopes that the man who freed Turgur from his slumber would have been more of a warrior. From all the hundreds of people I have tested this way, you did by far the worst. But Turgur Wolfhorn, the great conquistador, is not only the strongest and bravest of Adonis' many sons, he's also the most merciful. You shall be given one final chance to prove your worth to Turgur, by demonstrating your mental strength!”

Without giving Baz one second to catch his breath and recover from his hurting lungs, the great Minotaur removed a shining pendant from his neck that Baz didn't notice before. Before Baz even got the chance to wipe his sweat off, the pendant began to swing back and forth right in front of his eyes. It was a simple, yet very shiny crystal pendant.

“You shall not take your eyes off this marvelous pendant, and you shall concentrate on my voice! If you ever call Turgur 'master' you lose.” was all the bull had to say about this. But Baz was still confused. “Are you trying to... hyp... no... ti... tize...” He wasn't able to say any more, the light coming from the pendant was too captivating and kept his mind focused. The Minotaur also didn't seem in the mood to answer any questions.

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/26759325/) <<<  


“Silence, you fool! You have disgraced my hall with your pathetic weakness, and your ruler has decided to give you another opportunity to redeem yourself! You will not speak unless you're asked to, and you will stare at this pendant. Turgur shall not accept any more of your talking!”

The words only reached Baz halfway, as he felt like his brain was draining. That shiny thingy made his mind all tingly. Hehehe... That rhymes! Pretty light. Swinging left and right... Left and right... A dumb grin crawled on Baz' face and he relaxed. The Minotaur frowned even more as he saw this, but he kept going.

“Little orc, you are nothing but a slave to Turgur Wolfhorn, the greatest and most dominant male you have ever witnessed! You truly are blessed to bathe in the light of such a godly specimen! You are nothing compared to the glory and strength of Turgur, the one who wiped out all of the Yokudan's with just one strike of his axe! The one who sired and gave birth to hundreds of perfect Minotaurs and created the greatest empire that ever was! You are nothing more but dust beneath my hooves. I am your one and true master! Say it, you little tool! Say that Turgur is your master!”

That loud, dominant voice echoed in Baz' empty head and created a new reality for him. It was like all of his previous life and memories were sucked out by this shiny, little pendant. All he knew was that he was kneeling right in front of his master, the one who did all the thinking for him. He was just a dumb orc, a little tool made to serve a great and powerful entity. “Yes, master!” he answered.

Suddenly the pendant was removed from his face, and Baz just stared blankly at Turgur's massive, muscular sixpack. “And once more, you have been broken after just one second! Even the dust underneath my hooves is too good for you. You truly are nothing more but a tool.”

The Minotaur took a deep breath and looked around his big hall. His still petrified subjects were still lifeless objects, frozen like the victims of Mount Vesuvius. Yet this pathetic, little tool of an orc had managed to somehow free him from his stone prison. Even if this weakling had failed all of his trials, he was useful for something.

“But rejoice, my little tool!” Turgur growled and patted Baz' head gently. “Your owner still has use for you. You shall become Turgur's personal semen dispenser, as your semen seems to bear enough potency to bring back life to Turgur's people! You shall cum whenever Turgur orders you to, and you will serve all of his subjects as their sex slave! You shall bathe in oceans of Minotaur cum, please more bull penises than you could ever count with your mouth, and receive so much potent sperm that your anus will never stop leaking.”

“Yes, master!” Baz shouted loudly. “All of this shall be my only desire! I will only live to serve you, the most perfect of all men on earth, and your marvelous people!” After all, Baz' inner horndog seemed to have been the only part of his mind that was stronger than the magical pendant. His cock was once again fully hard and throbbing, as he eagerly accepted everything his new master told him.

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/26759513/) <<<  


That caused Turgur to actually smile for the first time since he was freed. Now he understood why that orc was able to bring him back to life. He wasn't strong of mind or body, but of sexuality. But since that orc was clearly nothing more than a dispenser of highly potent sperm he saw no need to give him back his free will.

“Indeed, my little tool.” he growled and ripped what little clothes Baz was wearing clean off with his meaty paw, and gently placed him on the floor right next to his throne, making him kneel and face the hall. “Your throbbing cock shall not go down for quite a while. It's a shame your fragile, little body wouldn't be able to stand the glory of Turgur's great erection, as I would love to be the first one to destroy your anus. But I shall take great pleasure in watching you climaxing over each and every single one of my subjects to free them. And then watch them climaxing all over you, to thank you properly. Whatever your previous life in this new world might have been, it doesn't matter. From now on, you will only serve as a giver and receiver of sperm!”

Baz nodded eagerly. His blank gaze fell on all the smaller, yet still muscular and manly Minotaur statues in the hall. A tiny, little bit of his mind that was still able to think on it's own realized what was about to happen: Master is gonna make me the biggest slut in history. And I will love every single second of it, because Master orders me to.

**Author's Note:**

> Permission to upload this was granted by the character owner.
> 
> Characters are owned by [Sinx2201](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/sinx2201/)  
> Images were drawn by [ItsDhani](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/itsdhani) and [TaoRen](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/taoren)


End file.
